


那些他教你的事

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>豆腐丝BE<br/>胡萝卜丝HE</p><p>豆腐可能有点渣，如造成不适，在此道歉。对此如果我将来有更好的想法，会进行修改。<br/>人物OOC可能，如造成不适，在此道歉。</p>
    </blockquote>





	那些他教你的事

**Author's Note:**

> 豆腐丝BE  
> 胡萝卜丝HE
> 
> 豆腐可能有点渣，如造成不适，在此道歉。对此如果我将来有更好的想法，会进行修改。  
> 人物OOC可能，如造成不适，在此道歉。

0.

“没关系，我可以等你。”

 

1.

“喂，真的不用我载你回去吗？”在被第六条散步的狗超过之后，Mats决定说点什么。

“……不用。”Marco仍然在马路牙子上磨磨蹭蹭地走着，连回答问题的速度都慢得不像话。

Mats握着方向盘自暴自弃地在心里破口大骂，死脑筋的不识相的Marco Reus你就倔吧，谁叫我比你还倔。

其实他也想表现得更温柔或者体贴一点，毕竟这可是心上人第三次失恋了。但事实是这三次失恋都是因为同一个人，别说Marco，连他都有点儿看不太懂。

总之一句话，一切都要怪那该死的Robert Lewandowski。

 

2.

用Mats自己的话来说，他认识Marco的时候，Robert那个渣男还不知道在哪个角落挖煤呢，尽管Marco的真·发小Kevin Grosskreutz对此表示怀疑。

不管怎么说，可是我先认识那个耀眼的、无忧无虑又美得可怕的Marco Rues的啊。

他的笑容像盛夏的巧克力冰淇淋，甜美又充满了过剩的能量，轻轻的一口就让人忍不住整个生吞的欲望。傍晚的草坪散发着夕阳的味道，Marco就站在那儿，抱着球对他挑衅地笑着：

“来踢一场怎么样？”

那个灵活美丽又有点幼稚得让人受不了的Marco Reus。

这一切，可是我先发现的呀。

不过也无所谓了，反正Robert才是那个最先拥有这一切的人。

Mats苦涩地想。

 

3.

“喏。”Mats接过马口递过来的碳酸饮料，拉开易拉环，“刺啦”一声。

他试着说点什么，结果发现根本无话可说。对Robert的爱已经教会了Marco如何在最短的时间内重整旗鼓，然后继续抱着完整的爱扑向下一次绝望。

而自己和以往的每一次一样，无计可施，毫无办法。就算是像这样开着车在他身后跟了几个街区，可堪痴情，只可惜于事无补。

“去做点吃的，我快饿死了。”Marco走过来踢踢他的小腿，然后跌进他身旁的沙发里，一言不发地看起了杂志。

Mats假装没听到，凑过去把下巴放在Marco屈起的膝盖上，挣扎了很久，然后小心翼翼地说话了：“Marco，这是最后一次了。”

Marco的脸躲在杂志后面，只有闷闷的声音传了过来：

“你头这么大别放我腿上，重死了。”

 

4.

Marco和Robert第一次分手的消息，还是Kevin告诉Mats的。

那时候Mats为了能在最后两天憋出一份像样能看的project差点一夜白头，Kevin打电话通知他的时候，他的第一反应是这两个人竟然把这么宝贵的时间浪费在分手上，真是不知天高地厚。

但他还是很机智地抛下了自己的project，下楼直奔Marco家。结果半路上就看到在马路牙子上慢吞吞磨蹭着的Marco，两个人用龟速你追我赶了一会儿，Marco终于放弃似的跳进车里，伸手就在Mats的CD柜子里乱掏。

“你干嘛？”Mats被他吓了一跳。

“我找找你这有没有Justin Bieber。”Marco头也不抬。

“我才不听那家伙的歌！”忽然反应过来口气有点重，Mats伸手去抽了一张巴赫的平均律出来，“嗯……大晚上的还是听点古典音乐比较好。”

“我和Robert分手了。”Marco忽然说。

过了很久，Mats才结结巴巴地说：

“我我我知道啊。”

 

5.

吃过饭后Marco不吵不闹，安静地坐在地上玩手机，Mats看他的样子越看越觉得不对劲，一副生无可恋的苗头。

于是想要凑过去看看他在手机上捣鼓什么，奈何自己头太大Marco的刘海又太长，什么也没看到还被那人的发胶糊了一脸。

“你干嘛呢？”他在Marco旁边蹲下来，换了个作战方式。

“发短信啊。”Marco头也不抬，“我要叫Mario和Andre出来陪我喝酒。”

“喂！要喝酒你干嘛不找我啊！我就呆在你旁边啊！”Mats深感打击，连碎了一地的玻璃心都来不及收拾就跳起来大声抗议。

Marco抬起头来看了他一眼，“可是你一定不会让我喝啊。”

Mats一愣，然后仔细想了想，好像的确是这样。

Marco放下手机，忽然正色道：“你是不是还像你以前说的……喜欢我？”

他的神情让Mats直接错过了问题本身。就好像忽然一夜之间，那个笑起来歪着嘴却又阳光得让人睁不开眼的少年被人偷去藏在了不见天日的地方，他找啊找，却一无所得。现在Marco盘腿坐在自己面前，他却没有失而复得的感觉。

他只好说：“……我以为你不记得我说过了。”

Marco垂着头不说话，刘海滑下来盖住眉目，地图缺了重要一部分，情绪像游走在无名街道，根本无从寻找。

 

6.

第一个球的狂妄。

你躺倒在草坪上哈哈大笑：“怎么样？输给我的感觉是不是很可怕？”

——不，其实看不到你快乐才可怕。

 

第一首歌的难忘。

你在我车里放了一整晚的Justin Bieber。

——那张专辑我却一直藏着，就在你最爱伸手去掏的CD柜，最外面一格。

 

第一颗流星灿烂。

你兴高采烈地说要和他去看流星，结果却因为他临时有事而坐上了我的车。

——我记得流星在你眼里划过，美得我都忘了许愿。

 

第一个天真愿望。

“喂，Marco，放弃Robert，和我在一起吧。”

 

第一个诺言美丽得荒唐。

“就算他抛下你十次，一百次，一千次，我也不会抛下你的。”

 

7.

“Marco，我们这样是彼此消耗，总有一天会走上互相厌恶的不归路。”

“那等我开始厌恶你了，我就放弃。”

“Marco……”

“哦，还是说你已经开始厌恶我了？”Marco抬头看着Robert，不希望错过那双眼里一点点的动摇。

“爱情不能终止在它彻底消失的那一刻，而应该在它开始淡去的瞬间就好聚好散。”

“所以呢？”

“我觉得那个瞬间已经到了。承认吧Marco，你不想分开就像你不想输掉一场球赛，你希望还有没完没了的加时，你还以为你会赢。”

Robert止不住地怀念起最初那个大胆到近乎放肆的Marco。然而越是怀念，他越是不能让Marco继续沉迷在这个足球场里。

哨声早该响起了。

 

8.

Marco的唇像想象里的那样柔软芬芳，和他刀枪不入的倔强骄傲不同。Mats回想起很久以前就曾有过的那个梦想，他开着车在笔直的公路上，路旁鲜花野草，尽是芬芳。Marco就站在那儿，笑容明亮得他几乎睁不开眼睛。

“介意载我一程吗？”

“当然。”他伸手为他打开车门，车里涌进来大把阳光的味道。

于是他们就这样一路走一路走，去了很远很远的地方。

 

“现在你不打算让Mario和Andre陪你喝酒了吧，嗯？”Mats挑眉看着Marco。

“我可不像你爱我一样爱你。”他答非所问。

“我知道。”Mats把他的手捧在掌上，“没关系。”

——那些关于爱情的事情，我来重新教你一遍吧。

 

他这样想着，抓紧了那个人的手。

 

 

9.

大概每一个祝福你幸福的人，其实都不过是换了一种方式等你。

 

 

End.


End file.
